Irrational
by Bear-Bell
Summary: AU. When Bella tells the wolves about her engagement to Edward, they decide they can't risk the possibility that she'll be transformed into a vampire. They kidnap her to assure she remains human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new blot bunny. I wrote this after wondering what would have happened if Bella had gone to Jacob and told him to his face that she was marrying Edward. Also, this story is incredibly AU. In my story, Bella knows the werewolves because she was the messenger or the go-between for them and the Cullens, and there 's no Victoria or James. I'll explain it in greater detail within the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Bella bit her nails, unsure. She was positive Jacob wasn't in the house. If he was, he'd already be outside and pulling her out of her truck. Billy, however, _was_ in the house, and he knew Bella was in the driveway. He would tell his son that she had been by, and Jacob would come looking for her. However, if Bella backed out of the driveway and went strait to the Cullens, she could fully chicken out. She wouldn't have to see Jacob, and she wouldn't have to tell him any news which might make him cry.

And then Bella would be the single most horrible person in the world.

Taking a deep breath, Bella resolutely took her hand from my mouth, straitened her light jacket, and she got out of the truck and started towards the house.

The front door opened before she reached it, and Jacob grinned at her from inside the doorway.

"I knew you'd come around," he stated confidently. Bella blushed and fought the urge to smack him for his arrogance. She realized he was joking, though, and he didn't truly believe that his little macho show the previous Tuesday had really won him any favors from her. Jacob was joking about it because he was trying to lighten any tension and awkwardness that might result from his kiss. And on any other day, Bella might send him her own wiry retort, forgive him for his incredibly rude and brash actions, and forget it ever happened. But today wasn't like any other day, and no amount of teasing on his part would make this go away.

Jacob immediately picked up on Bella's mood. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just wanted…" she just wanted to talk to him. She _needed_ to tell him.

"Bells?" he pressed.

"I wanted you to go to the beach with me," she blurted. "It's a nice day, and it's been too long since we had a good afternoon together."

Bella wanted to smack herself for her cowardice. Going to the beach wouldn't help her situation. No happy afternoon would lighten the blow she was about to deliver, and if they _did_ go and have a happy afternoon together, she didn't want to ruin it by telling Jacob the news. Either way, the beach was a _bad_ idea.

Jacob didn't seem to believe her deceleration. He could tell Bella was upset about something, and his dark eyes became doubtful as she blurted that she wanted to go to the beach, of all places. Then, he slowly began to realize just what she was saying. He realized Bella was offering an entire afternoon of her time to him, and only him. She wouldn't go back to Edward for a few hours, she didn't have to ditch him to go and talk to Sam, and Jacob didn't have patrol until midnight.

"That's a great idea, Bells!" Jacob announced with a happy grin. He quickly grabbed Bella's keys and began pushing her towards her truck.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at his sudden excitement. For a split second, the blinding brilliance of Jacob's smile truly made her forget why she was so unhappy.

However, the moment they were in Bella's truck and heading for the beach, Jacob began to chatter about the last time he had gone to the beach with Jared and Embry, when they all had a day off of patrolling together. The story made Bella remember that the beach was supposed to be a happy place full of happy memories, and she couldn't ruin the place by telling him there.

"Stop!" Bella cried, the demand falling from her mouth before she could fully process what she was doing.

"What is it?" Jacob asked as he stopped the truck. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't come to ask you to the beach!" Bella blurted. "I came to tell you – Edward proposed, and after I marry him, we're going to Italy, so…"

Bella's voice died when she saw Jacob's fury. An angry flush was rising on his neck, and he was shaking so hard the entire truck was vibrating.

"No," he said. His calm tone of voice contradicted his dark eyes and the white-knuckle grip he had on my steering wheel. "You aren't going with those _leeches_," he told Bella. "You aren't choosing that relic-"

"We've set a date," Bella gently explained. "I thought that you and I could-"

"You've set a date? You've set a date to die?" Jacob snorted, and a strange smile twisted across his lips. It was gone in a moment, though, and again he said, "No. I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" Bella asked, growing angry. "What do you mean you _won't let me_? What do you think you're going to do?"

"I'll hide you from him," Jacob said confidently.

Bella frowned at Jacob, and she slowly blinked. "You'll – you'll what? What do you-"

Jacob's foot slammed on the gas. Bella gasped at the car's motion as well as the sudden rage in Jacob's expression.

Jacob did a u-turn in the middle of the road, and Bella jerked against the seat and passenger door as the poor old truck bounced on and off of the pavement. For a moment, she thought the car would overturn. But then, they were speeding over familiar roads and stopping in front of a familiar house.

Sam Uley was usually good at drawing boundaries, but Bella wondered what kind of boundaries he would cross because of this little matter. Sam had _never_ liked Bella's involvement with the Cullens, no matter how useful her connection with them was. But surely Sam had pulled all of his tricks by now. He had enrolled Seth at the high school in Forks knowing that Bella had a weak spot for the younger boy; as a result, she began spending her lunches at a solitary table with Seth instead of sitting with the Cullens. Sam then managed to get Paul a job at Newman's; Paul was able to dictate Bella's work schedule and he made it difficult for her to spend long periods to time at the Cullen's house. Then, Sam had thrown a low blow and he'd gotten Charlie involved, telling stories about some of Cullen's past actions that he had no right to talk about; Charlie was even distrustful around Alice now.

Sam couldn't have anything left to throw at her.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Bella asked as he moved around the truck to her door and easily pulled her from the car.

"I'm kidnapping you," he stated simply.

"At Sam and Emily's house?" she asked doubtfully. "I don't think it works like that…"

"Jacob?" Sam called from the front door. "Bella? Did the Cullens send you?"

"No," Bella answered. "I only wanted to talk to Jacob, and I'm ready to go home now, so-"

"She's agreed to marry Edward," Jacob interrupted. "She's agreed to become one of _them_."

It took a moment for the words to register in Sam's mind. He slowly blinked, then breathed, "_Bella, no_."

Behind the house, in Sam and Emily's back yard, Bella heard a roar as one of the other pack members transformed. She should have known that other wolves would be around, and their sensitive hearing would no doubt pick up on Jacob's declaration.

"Sam, we can't let them do this to her," Jacob said as he pressed Bella forward. "We _can't let them_."

"What's the plan, then?" Sam asked, no hesitation present in his tone.

"We're kidnapping her," Jacob said confidently. "We'll keep her here until they leave."

Bella's mouth fell open when Sam nodded without question. "Take her inside and have Emily help you set up the guest room," he commanded. "I'll call Charlie."

"And what will you tell Charlie?" Bella snapped. "Are you going to tell him how you're keeping his daughter at your house, and you won't let her go?"

"We'll tell him something along those lines, sure," Sam allowed with a shrug. "I'll say we're keeping you here for an intervention, of sorts."

"And what about school?" Bella tried. "I can't just flunk out during my last semester!"

"You only have two weeks left before graduation," Sam pointed out. "Seth can bring you your homework."

"You can't do this!" Bella argued, her temper rising. "I've made my choice, Sam! I choose the Cullens!"

She hadn't _really _chosen the Cullens. After all, she still planned on coming to see the werewolves of La Push after she changed, even if they _were_ unspeakably mad at her. Sam didn't need to know that, though, and Bella was so angry she only wanted to say something she knew would hurt him.

Her words had no apparent effect, though. Instead, they only made Sam angry. For a moment, his calm mask fell, and Bella saw him angry for the first time since she had known him. "You don't get a _choice_, Bella. There's no _choice_ whether you let a bunch of vampires kill you or not! It _will not_ be allowed to happen!"

"Well you can't keep me locked up! I have finals next week, so I'll _have_ to go to school! Do you honestly believe I won't find the Cullens and-"

"No," Sam interrupted. "They've officially crossed the line. As of now, the treaty is void, and there are no more boundaries between La Push and Forks. They aren't welcome at Forks High, and you _won't_ see them at the school during your finals."

"You can't _do_ tha-"

"Jacob, take her inside," Sam commanded, giving no room for argument. "After I call Charlie, I'll call the council and make the announcement."

With a resolute nod, Jacob easily pushed Bella into the house. In the living room, Embry and Seth sat silently on the floor, their eyes turned down and away from Bella. The large platter of sweet-rolls on the coffee table in front of them was left untouched.

"What on Earth is going on?" Emily asked as Jacob pushed Bella through the kitchen. The skin on the good side of Emily's face was creased in worry around her eyes and mouth. Her scars were unusually contorted. Bella suddenly understood why the pack disliked seeing Emily upset. The scars on her face were accentuated and ugly."Paul just ran out-"

Bella flinched at Paul's name. While driving to La Push that afternoon, Bella only had vague ideas of how she would tell the pack about her engagement to Edward. She knew she would tell Jacob first, while the two of them were alone. After Jacob, though, Bella planned to tell either Leah or Paul, whoever she could find first. And while Bella knew Jacob and Leah would have a hard time with the news, she knew it was Paul who she really had to be careful of. Bella cared a lot about Paul, and she knew he cared a lot about her, but Paul had a very short temper, and Bella was very stubborn, so they often butt heads and their friendship was rocky. Bella wondered how rocky their friendship would be after this.

Ignoring Emily and her questions, Jacob pushed Bella through the kitchen and into the small guest room.

"I can't believe you, Jacob Black," Bella snapped. "I can't believe you're being so irrational-"

"You can't talk to me about being irrational," Jacob snapped back, his voice chilly. He had never spoken to Bella with such a tone before. "You're the one who wants to _die_. You're the one who wants to drink blood for the rest of eternity. You don't get a say in what's _rational_ anymore."

"And you think locking me in Sam's guest room is going to change anything?" Bella asked. "You think I'll suddenly stop loving Edward? You think this will keep us apart?"

"I think it will keep you alive," Jacob answered. "This isn't about my fight with Edward anymore. This is about those vampires overstepping their boundaries and hurting humans."

Jacob was lying. Overstepping boundaries was what this matter was about for Sam and the other members of the pack. Bella knew that Jacob was upset with the idea of her turning into a vampire, but she also knew that the idea of her marrying Edward was just as upsetting, if not more so. The whole "Protect the human, don't allow the vampires to kill her!" line was only a convenient front Jacob was using to keep her away from the Cullens.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh, and the anger melted from his face and shoulders. "Look, Bella-" he reached out a hand to set it on her shoulders. At the contact, Bella roughly pushed his palm away.

Jacob's anger reappeared within a moment. "Fine," he snapped. "Be angry. Be angry at _us_, when we're the ones who are trying to protect you, while those leeches are the ones who want to kill you. Whatever."

Jacob turned to stomp from the room. When he was in the doorway, he told Bella, "I shouldn't have to remind you that we'll know the second you try to get out of the house. Emily will bring you dinner after you've calmed down."

Jacob closed the door behind himself with a sharp snap.

**Annoying Note: Okay, I'm not going to lie, I've watched ****_Beauty and the Beast,_**** like, five times in the last week. Although I started this story before all these BatB viewings, when I went through and edited this chapter, I ended up settling on a mood very similar to Belle's first few night in the castle. This especially comes out in Jacob's flip-flop mood and his last comment about dinner. :) Also, a lot of this story will be based around how I think werewolves would ****_really_**** act in this sort of situation, rather than the way Stephanie wrote it. I mean, I never liked the idea that Sam would be like, "Oh, okay, Bella. You can marry the bloodsucker, but remember, when he turns you, the treaty is off." I mean, if the werewolves truly were the protectors of humans, they wouldn't just sit back and say, "Okay, it's your choice." I think they would actually do something to prevent even the possibility of a human turning into a vampire... **

**So there you go. That's the basic inspiration for this story. I hope you like it!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up when Emily gently knocked on the bedroom door.

"Is it time for dinner?" Bella asked groggily as Emily let herself into the room.

"Breakfast, actually," she corrected with a small, teasing smile. "You passed out pretty quickly last night." Emily came and sat on the edge of the bed while Bella sat up. Her smile slowly fell away. "You missed Charlie last night. He came by to drop off some of your things."

"He's actually agreeing to this?" Bella asked. She shook my head in denial. "I know Charlie doesn't like me hanging around the Cullens, but I didn't think he'd be okay with just... moving me away to keep them away from me."

"Well, the guys may have stretched the truth a little," Emily began.

And with those words, Bella knew why Emily was the one to wake her up that morning. Emily was the only person Bella wouldn't be able to become angry with.

Bella hesitated a moment before she asked, "What did they do?" she almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well, they mostly told the truth," Emily began. "However, they stretched a few facts. Sam claimed you were planning to elope with Edward this weekend, and you weren't planning to finish your senior year or go to college."

Bella gaped at this news. She didn't think Sam had any more cards to play, but he'd been hiding his trump all along. He knew Charlie's greatest fears, and he knew how to play on those fears. After a story like that, Charlie would be enraged if Edward went anywhere near Bella ever again.

"They can't do that! They have no right!" Bella gasped.

"I know," Emily said, shaking her head. "They _didn't_ have any right to tell Charlie anything like that. However... Sam needed to be sure your father would allow you to stay here."

Bella shook her head and collapsed backward onto the bed. This officially had gone too far. She _wasn't _eloping with Edward. She was _marrying_ him, and she wished her father to be present for the wedding! And now they were seriously planning to go through with this plan. They were seriously going to keep Bella prisoner.

Emily gave Bella's knee a gentle pat. "I know you're upset, Bella. But… I think you'll be here for a while, so… so how about some breakfast? I've managed to keep some eggs and cinnamon rolls away from Sam."

"Is he here?" Bella asked, sitting up a little.

"No. He and Jared went to meet with the Cullens," Emily said quietly.

"What?" Bella cried. "Why?"

"To explain the situation, I suppose," Emily said with a frown. "I'm not completely sure of the situation. The boys haven't exactly been going out of their ways to explain things to me, you know?"

Bella felt a pang of sympathy despite her own feelings of betrayal and anger. She realized that Emily was often pushed to the background when things became dramatic. It was easy to forget she might be worried about her family and friends even though she remained somewhat uninvolved in most of what occurred between the werewolves and the vampires.

"You know," Bella told Emily, "I think I _could_ do with something to eat. And then I'll help you make lunch."

Emily beamed. "That sounds great, Bella."

Helping with lunch served the duel purpose of cheering up Emily and distracting Bella from her own thoughts. However, Bella's presence in the kitchen could have also served a third purpose if she could manage to find some rat poison. She'd just have to warn Emily to keep away from the soup. And she'd need to warn Leah. And maybe Paul. He hadn't been a jerk _yet_. And Seth. Seth was a nice kid.

_Damnit_.

Bella's dreams of poisoning Jacob and Sam (or at _least_ giving them a tummy ache for a little while) drifted from her mind as Emily began to chatter.

As Bella listened to the woman's stories, she realized she had never met anyone who was so close to their family. Emily spoke easily about her parents, her brothers and sisters, and her nieces and nephews. It was nice to hear the woman talk about the people she cared for.

As the morning continued, Bella's anger and disappointment at the situation didn't fade, but she was able to put it to the back of her mind. Emily's chatter made Bella wonder what it would be like to have siblings, or maybe even just an aunt or uncle and maybe a cousin or two. Emily's family was massive, and she was close to everyone. She was even somehow patching up her relationship with Leah.

Bella began to wonder if she'd be able to reestablish any sort of relationship with the pack after this. She wondered if she would ever want to so much as look at Jacob. She wondered if they'd still really want to see her after she became a vampire. The entire situation had gotten way out of hand and Bella… she was _upset_.

The idea of getting married was overwhelming to begin with, but she knew she wanted to become a vampire and spend eternity with Edward, so really, getting _married_ would obviously happen. Still, it wasn't something Bella was completely comfortable with, either. And she wanted to be with Edward, really, but when she _wasn't_ with Edward, her confidence wavered. Bella loved Edward, and she liked what she was when she was with him. Yet, marriage... Marriage was big, and with Edward, it would be forever. The idea of a wedding was putting Bella under a lot of pressure, and her current situation was putting even more stress on her.

Late in the afternoon, the back door slammed, and Bella jumped. Jared and Paul shoved their ways into the kitchen, but then they stilled when they saw Bella standing over the stove.

"Oh," Jared mumbled by way of greeting.

Paul's expression hardened and his hands curled into fists. His eyes grew dark – almost black – as he scowled at Bella, and for a moment she was reminded of Edward when he hadn't drank for a while. Paul's tense shoulders even suggested he was showing restraint the way Edward had to show restraint around her.

Bella tried to remind herself that _she_ was the one who had a right to be upset. The pack keeping her as a freaking prisoner, and they were driving her boyfriend and his family, some of her closest friends, away.

But when Paul said, "_You_," and pointed an accusing finger at Bella, she found she had to defend herself.

"I was going to tell you," Bella told him. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

"It's not about you marrying him! It's about you wanting to _become_ one of them! How could you want to be like one of those cold dead _things_?"

"I love him-"

"Then just marry him or something! Don't allow them to change you!" Paul roared.

It was somewhat ironic that Bella would sooner let Edward change her than she would marry him. But it was a concession she was willing to make in order to be with him.

However, Paul's demand for Bella to marry Edward sounded strange. When Paul spoke to Bella about Edward, he only ever told her to dump him and get away from his family. Paul didn't tolerate Bella's relationship with the Cullens, and he never passed up a chance to vocalize his disapproval. Bella realized that he _must_ be upset if he was telling her to marry a vampire.

"It doesn't work like that, Paul," Bella tried.

"Why not? Because you don't want it to?" Paul raged.

Bella flinched, because in a way, he was right. "Why can't you understand? I love him! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No! Not when everything he does proves that he _doesn't _love you!"

Finally, Bella's anger rose, and she took an offensive position in her fight against Paul. "Don't you _dare_ say that! Don't you dare, when you don't know Edward or understand _anything _about our relationship!"

"How can I _not_ understand, when he's all you ever talk about? When I've been your earpiece at work for _months_! It's torture listening to you talk about the way he treats you!"

"What are you-? Edward treats me like a princess!"

"He treats you the same way a diabetic treats cake! You're food to him, Bella!"

"Oh, yeah, except that he _doesn't _drink human blood!"

"Oh, but he wants to!"

By now, Bella's temper had risen to match Paul's, and they were screaming at each other. Paul stood with a chair situated somewhat between him and Bella, as if the flimsy wood could keep him from attacking her. At some point in the argument, he had placed a fist around the top rung of the backing, and the wood had splintered under his fist. Bella had been waving her hands around as if to demonstrate a point, but she had only succeeded in burning herself on the hot stove top behind her.

Jared and Emily stood in the kitchen, but so far, their voices had been drowned out by Bella and Paul's yelling. Jared finally intervened when it appeared as if Paul would pick up the chair and hurl it against a wall. Then, Emily rushed towards Bella when the girl's arm came close to the stove again.

As Jared pushed Paul from the house, Emily hurried Bella towards the bathroom.

"-as if he knows!" Bella was raging, even though Paul was well out of earshot. "As if he knows Edward! As if he even knows me!"

At this, Emily said ,"Bella!" Her tone was disappointed, and a bit chilling. She watched Bella with a frown as she patched up the burn on her arm, and once again, the scars made Emily's expression distorted and a little mean. "Bella, I know you're upset right now, but I won't let you talk about Paul like that. Not when he's done nothing except care about you and try to be a good friend. I'll be the first to admit that the boys have overstepped a few lines, but they're only doing it for you!"

Emily's admonishment was successful in curbing Bella's tantrum, but as the adrenalin from the fight faded, Bella was left feeling tired and with tears in her eyes.

Quickly, Emily was finished patching up Bella's arm, and the woman stood. "You should probably stick to your room until dinner. You and Paul both need some time to cool down, and I don't want you worked up when Sam and the others return home."

As Emily left her alone, Bella set her head in her hands, quick to wipe away the moisture in her eyes.

When she came planned to tell Jacob of her engagement to Edward, Bella knew she might loose a friend or two. But as things were, it seemed as if she might loose all of them.

* * *

Bella was left to eat dinner in her room, alone, and she felt like a child being punished. The pack was in the house, and she could hear the murmur of their voices through the walls. Voices were kept low, however, so she couldn't hear the conversation.

Sam made an appearance after dinner. He was solemn as he took a seat at the window seat, leaning forward and folding his hands together over his knees.

"The Cullens are gone," he announced.

"W-what?" Bella asked.

"They're gone,"he repeated. "We told them the treaty was void, and they left."

"B-but... Edward..."

Sam almost looked sorry as he explained, "Edward agreed that it was for the best. He wanted for you to change about as much as we did."

"But that's _impossible_," Bella argued. "He _promised_. He said he'd marry me! He said he'd change me! He-he said he wouldn't ever leave me!"

"If it makes you feel better, he didn't have much of a choice in it this time," Sam told her. However, he _didn't _look sorry as he announced this.

"This- This isn't right!" Bella cried, standing from her place on the bed. "You can't do this! It's wrong! It's _illegal_! You can't-"

Bella made to move around Sam. Her hand was on the door knob when he pulled her away. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm going to stop them! I'm going to find them! You're crazy if you think I'm going to let them leave without me!"

Sam's sigh sounded more like a growl. "Aren't you listening? They're already gone! We escorted them out of the state!"

And Bella knew where they were going. She knew where she could go to find them.

Bella made another move for the door, but now Sam stood tall and solid in her path. "And you're not leaving this house,"he promised.

**Annoying Note: Wow, this chap was supper agnsty. But then again, this is what happens when Bella doesnt have a whimpy boyfriend who bows to her every whim and whine. Also, sorry if this is a bit OOC (especially Sam. I don/t know if he had this much of a backbone in the books). I haven/t actually read any of the twilight books in a while. However, I was reading over this story, while I just happened to be watching Beauty and the Beast, and the inspiration struck. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
